總統專用地鐵
(pres. metro) (Ad. AFB exit) |name = 總統專用地鐵}} The presidential metro is a network of pre-war metro tunnels that connected various government buildings in the DC area, including the White House, the Capitol building and Adams Air Force Base. It was added to Fallout 3 in the Broken Steel add-on. Layout It connects the presidential sub level beneath the White House with Adams Air Force Base and the Capitol building's east wing. An automated defense system is headed by a pre-ZAX technology computer system called Metro Authority Rapid Governmental transit System. M.A.R.Go.T. controls the trains, robots, and other maintenance personnel. The area is guarded by sentry bots and swarming with ghouls. At higher levels, multiple feral ghoul reavers will be present. Notable loot * Nuka-Cola Quantum in the equipment room, which connects the western and eastern lines. * A police hat can be found near M.A.R.Go.T. in the room you first meet her, and another by a skeleton by a caved-in area to the right when you first encounter the ghouls. * A single mini nuke located in a half-buried train car at a tunnel dead-end. * Upwards of 20 pieces of scrap metal on shelves, in containers, and by the side of train tracks throughout the metro. Related quests * The Sorrowful Suitor: A holotape titled "Sorry, my darling" can be found on a bench near the exit to the Capitol building. The holotape begins the quest. Notes * Unlike other metro tunnels where the trains have been rendered useless and the player character is forced to walk from station to station, or the train tunnel leading to the Pitt where a loading screen takes the place of an actual journey, the presidential metro line is usable. * About halfway down the second tunnel you can look through a fence and watch two feral ghouls get splattered by a metro train. * There is a massive battle between the feral ghouls and robots which the player character can learn about from M.A.R.Go.T. The numbers and strength of the ghouls can overwhelm the robots after awhile, so the player character should help out the robots or face getting rushed by the ghouls once they are done with the robots. Alternatively, if you are finding the ghouls too tough to make it through, they are fooled by the ghoul mask. This will give you the opportunity to take them by surprise or avoid them to save ammunition and stimpaks. * The fuses you need to activate the metro are on the presidential sentry bot. He will automatically replace the fuses once you kill all the ghouls (thus clearing the security breach). You may have to go back talk to M.A.R.Go.T again. She will tell you that the main repairs will now begin, and once you get back to the train, you will see the presidential sentry bot replace the fuse, enabling the metro. * The fuses can also be acquired by hitting the presidential sentry bot's combat inhibitor while it is facing a turret or sentry bot. The presidential sentry bot will attack the other robot and become hostile to you. You can then kill it and loot the fuses. * If you did not find the Senate employee ID, you can force the computer to reprogram with a high enough Science skill. * This area contains many Easter eggs, and one should take a second look at what appear to be dead ends. * At the junction where the working metro can take you to Adams AFB, there are two locked doors requiring a key to enter. There is no key to be found, however. The doors open when you kill the presidential metro bot, although this will of course make all other bots/turrets turn hostile. There is no loot behind these doors (just more bots). If you shoot the presidential metro bot in the combat inhibitor, causing it to frenzy, the other bots/turrets will attack it and not you. However, the doors will not open. * Past the M.A.R.Go.T. computer entrance, at the end of the tracks there's a gnome with a camera and on the tracks, are two teddy bears tied to the tracks with a note saying 'Help Us' between them. * If you have a high enough Science skill or you found the Senate employee ID, M.A.R.Go.T. will tell you that the last time the Metro line was in use was 200 years and 8 months before the current date. * The train tracks in game lead south off of the map, they most likely lead to Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, Army base Fort Lesley J. McNair, or Air Force/Navy base Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling but this is hard to determine because in-game layout differs from the real world locations. Appearances The presidential metro appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Behind the scenes * The cutscene in which you travel through the subway on the train isn't actually a train. The game equips you with a massive piece of headgear that resembles the inside of the train, with your player character running along the track at very high speed, simulating that you're moving through the subway on a train. * 這個運輸系統和站點的設計是基於現實美國的國會地鐵。 Bugs * Occasionally, when the reaver is killed, it may fling back down the hall where it came from. * Reavers in this area may be affected by a physics bug that causes them to jitter and shake rapidly. This makes them very difficult to target and rounds often pass through them without dealing any damage, even inside VATS. This may be related to the aforementioned bug, as when killed they often fly some distance. Explosives still have full effect. Gallery Gnome.jpg|A garden gnome harassing teddy bears Presidential metro1.jpg|Police hat Presidential metro2.jpg Presidential metro3.jpg|A skeleton of a person that electrocuted himself. Presidential metro5.jpg FO3 BS PresMetro03 Interior.png FO3 BS PresMetro Monument.png FO3 BS PresMetro03 Protectron and ghouls.png ru:Президентская ветка метро de:Präsidentenmetro en:Presidential metro uk:Президентська гілка метро Category:Broken Steel locations Category:Fallout 3 Metro